finally!
by kolkolkoling
Summary: felix has waited a month to see his wife because of new gamers and he is finally going to see her! sorry not the best title and its meant to be fluffy so please read


I just love the fluffiness of Hero's Cuties! there is not enough of it so here isanother story to hopefully add to the existing stuff! btw i think Kohut is the second in command and im not sure if thats how his name is spelled so im just gonna leave it like that...

DISCLAIMER- i dont own wreck it ralph or anything. like literally i dont have any merchandise but i will buy something soon! i even saw on nerdy nummies how to make vanellope's hero cookie medal and i wanna buy stuff to make that!

...

"I finally get to see her today!" Felix hopped down the stairs of the building excitedly. He didn't feel like waiting for the nicelanders to give him pie when they got into the penthouse. Although he loved it, he hadn't been able to see his dynamite gal in over a month. She had been getting so many gamers, and working nonstop. She had refused to meet up with him the first week because she had to keep on her toes with training. That week, new gamers hadn't been as successful.

The rest of the month she had just been too tired to go meet up with hm and she had sent Kohut to deliver an apology letter to him. But unfortunately, yet thankfully, Litwak had gotten the flu and he called in a 3-day break to get over his illness. So here he was. It was after closing time and he was headed straight for Hero's Duty. Ralph hopped onto the trolley car and noticed the smaller man's excitement.

"Somebody's happy..." Felix grinned at him.

"I'm finally going to get to see Tammy today! She's been training non stop..."

"I could understand why... The same kid played and lost like six times in a row... not to mention the four others that followed..." The Wrecker chuckled."Vanellope said that she has something she wanted me to see... I have a feeling it's got to do with her race kart..." Felix smiled.

"Just tell her if she needs anything fixed, i'll do it." Ralph nodded with a wary grin and mumbled.

"I just hope she isn't gonna try to get me to eat some new and improved chocolate..." At the entrace to Fix-it Felix Jr. they went their separate ways and Felix's heart was fluttering in his chest. He wanted to get her some flowers but where to get them was the question. He looked around Game Central Station and hummed. He thought of going to Mario's but there were some that could easily eat him alive. He searched games for a while.

...

He couldn't find anyplace to get simple roses and he sighed in defeat. He would have to go empty handed. That made him quite disappointed in himself. He hopped onto the train and waited with some of the other Hero's Duty crew headed back to headquarters. Last one off, he looked around.

"Hey handyman!" The familiar voice of Kohut had reached his ears and he smiled.

"Hello friend." The man kneeled down to felix's level."How can I help you?"

"More like I can help _you_..." He chuckled and handed Felix a handful of red roses. Felix blushed with excitement."Found them over in Sugar Rush." The handyman mentally facepalmed as he took the bouquet.

"Of all the games I looked through... I didn't think to check there. Thank you." He stood up again.

"Go get her." He marched into the train and headed out to the station with a few buddies.

"I gotta find a way to thank him..." Felix thought aloud before hopping off in the direction of Calhoun's quarters. She wasn't there so he headed to the entrance gate to the battlefield and saw her storming out. Her eyes landed on him and as he held out the bouquet to say hello she grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar and drug him along."T-Tammy...?! Are you alright?!" He panicked and lost the roses to the door as she slammed it shut behind her.

"Sweetie?" She let him go, grabbed a change of clothing, went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Felix waited for a long while before she reappeared, seeming more comfortable in a pair of military sweats and a tanktop. She flopped down on her bed and sighed heavily."Tammy... are you alright?"

"Come here." Felix hopped to her side without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closely, resting her head aginst his chest and sighed. Felix smiled, honeyglows all over again. Her eyes closed."Just stay with me like this... just for a while..." He ran a hand through her short platinum hair with a smile.

"Of course."

...

thank you for reading! how did you like/dislike it? too cheesey at the end? not cheesey enough? I have spare dumptrucks on standby, one to remove the cheesiness and one to pile on more if you want...!


End file.
